The Saiyuki KaTet
by HolmesianDeduction
Summary: A series of poems based on Saiyuki.  The first and last correspond to the story, and the four in between to each of the travelers.  Bonus points to anyone who can correctly match each character to their poem, as well as to their stanza in the first poem.
1. Original Sin

_(Ashes to ashes)_

_Life and death and love and death._

_Hope and sorrow._

_Kindness and pain.  
_

* * *

_Piercing my heart; my soul with those eyes…_

_(Bottomless pools of endless twilight.)_

_…I'm sent to eternity over and over._

_(Is this) Life or death?  
_

* * *

_ With adulterous lips…_

_(Smiling bewitchingly from velvet shadows.)_

_…drinking up love, life, and death._

_(Could it be) Love or death?  
_

* * *

_ Kind eyes and a heavy heart…_

_(Scars not meant for the light of day.)_

_…a smile without conviction; lifeless enthusiasm._

_(Does he feel) Hope or sorrow?_

* * *

_Laughing through joy, through sorrow, through death…_

_(Dancing eyes belie hidden wounds.)_

_…hiding from the past; an empty void._

_(Can he see) Kindness or pain?  
_

* * *

_Pain and kindness._

_Sorrow and hope._

_Death and love and death and life._

_(Dust to dust)_


	2. Konzen Douji

_Golden Cicada Child _

_Rise to meet the sun_

_Five hundred years in darkness_

_Is far too long, you know.  
_

* * *

_Golden hair like the sunrise._

_Lavender eyes deep as eternity._

_The full moon is your crown_

_As it shines down upon your face.  
_

* * *

_Golden Cicada Child_

_Rise to claim your birthright_

_Traveling on the holy river_

_To reach your destination, your home away from home.  
_

* * *

_ C'mon Konzen Douji;_

_You know this isn't your style_

_Funnel your hatred into survival_

_Be strong like I know you can be.  
_

* * *

_ Golden Cicada Child_

_You don't belong in this place_

_Drenched in rain and blood._


	3. Taboo

_Crimson eyes like the sunset._

_A voice like waves on the sea._

_(You're a child of taboo with a violent past.)  
_

* * *

_ Hiding from your dark roots,_

_Trying to evade your own questions_

_How can you catch what you've worked so hard to conceal?_

_(You're a child of taboo with a grudge against the world.)  
_

* * *

_You're the tragic result_

_Of a forbidden love_

_Darkness and light in one being_

_Hated by many; respected by none._

_(You're a child of taboo with your own crosses to bear.)  
_

* * *

_ Sit back, relax, and have fun._

_After all, you're just along for the ride._

_Demon and human; You are who you are_

_And others' expectations have no place in your philosophy._

_(You're a child of taboo doin' the best that you can.)_


	4. Eyes of a Sinner

_A bloody past._

_A mysterious stranger._

_A kind smile._

_(But your eyes, dear sir; are those of a sinner)  
_

* * *

_ You always smile so cheerfully_

_No one can see through your act_

_But me. I can see your dark past_

_In the deep pools that are your eyes._

_(The eyes of a sinner)  
_

* * *

_ The sadness in your gaze_

_Hints at your inner turmoil._

_Caught on the fine line between life and death,_

_Light and Darkness,_

_Hope and Despair._

_Verdant pools of light._

_(Your eyes, dear sir; are those of a sinner)  
_

* * *

_ It's okay to cry now,_

_Let the tears wash your pain away._

_Don't worry; never sigh_

_You've chosen your path, and we;_

_We will stand by you for eternity_

_No matter what._

_(Your eyes, my friend; are those of a saint)_


	5. Memory

_Laughing away your sorrows _

_While dwelling on the past_

_What did you do to be imprisoned like this_

_Oh so long ago?_

_Do you not remember?  
_

* * *

_ What horrible crime must you have committed_

_To be locked up in a cave_

_For five hundred years_

_Eternity to your golden eyes._

_Still, can you not remember?  
_

* * *

_ All you recall is trying so hard_

_To protect your friend(?)_

_Then next thing you know,_

_You're trapped in that cave_

_On the lone mountain_

_Of Earth, Fire, Wind, and Water._

_Where are your memories?  
_

* * *

_ Maybe you'll remember someday_

_When the time is right_

_And the full moon is a halo over your head._

_Maybe then it will all come back to you._

_And your memory will reappear._

_And maybe you will wish it hadn't._


	6. Even if Tomorrow Dies

_It's only for themselves_

_That people live and die_

_And instead of letting flowers bloom,_

_I only want to scatter them_

_At best, this world is a breeding ground for paranoia and selfishness._

_So if there really is no meaning in this life;_

_Even if tomorrow dies_

_Remember these last words; and I will slowly close my eyes_

_So stay there and watch_

_My vision is stained the color of blood_

_When I speak of your face_

_Always when I speak of your face._

_And someday, when tomorrow dies_

_You'll let go of my hand_

_And when you finally look to the far, far sky…_

_I'll kick you from behind_

_And laugh _

_Even as tomorrow dies._


End file.
